The present invention relates to security containers and pertains particularly to a disposable security container for receiving sharp and hazardous objects or articles for disposal and for frustrating access thereto.
Hospitals and clinics utilize a great number of disposable syringes, cutting instruments such as razor blades and the like and other similar disposable hazardous objects. The disposition of such objects and articles to prevent them from falling into the hands of children, or others who might accidentally misuse or injure themselves with such articles, is a long-standing problem. It is desirable that a disposable container be available which is inexpensive to manufacture, yet durable enough and have means to prevent ready acceass thereto. It is also desirable that such means be available for securely locking the container to prevent unauthorized removal thereof.